A YJ Christmas
by Call Me Eccentric
Summary: Young Justice has a Christmas party! I'm so sorry for starting so late!
1. Party Plans and Mission Impossible

** Party Plans and Mission Impossible**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

It was as normal as you can get on Mount Justice. The team hadn't received a mission for a few weeks now, allowing them time to rest and recuperate. It was actually starting to get rather boring and dreary, when M'gann had a brilliant idea. "Hey, guys," she announced one day. "You know, it's only two weeks from Christmas. Why don't we have a Christmas party?"

The others thought it was a wonderful idea.

"How about a gift exchange?" Robin suggested.

"Should we invite some other friends too?"

"Who's in charge of food?"

"I think Connor and I can handle decorations."

And finally the big one: "What kind of gifts could we bring?" Kaldur inquired.

M'gann thought for a moment. Finally she spoke slowly. "The present should be uni-gender. That way anyone who receives it will be able to use it."

At last, all plans and preparations were made. M'gann took it upon herself to prepare the feast and help Connor with the décor. Besides the team, Roy, Zatanna, Garth, and Tula would be invited. The Justice League was not. (For obvious reasons) They all went their separate ways to buy gifts and prepare for the big party.

All was well, except for one thing. It appeared that a few certain team mates of M'gann did not wish to taste her cooking, so they made a devious plan to destroy the food without her knowledge.

Unit 1, are you all ready?" Robin whispered softly into his synchronized watch.

Wally and Connor nodded. "Affirmative," replied Wally, who had chosen himself to be leader.

"Then deploy. Remember not to get too whelmed."

After the meta-humans left, Robin glanced at Artemis. "You ready, archer friend?" Artemis shook her head.

"I don't think so."

Robin gave her an unnerving grin. "Then what are we waiting for?"

M'gann hummed cheerfully as she rummaged through cabinets for her Martian recipes. "Where is that fly guts pie recipe? Oh! Hello, Megan! It's been in my hand the whole time. Now that I have all the ingredients, I think I should make some samples to ensure I don't mess up before the party."

Robin scoffed as he watched her setting bowls and pans through his new device. He liked to call it the "Stalker-Machine." Artemis paced across the floor beside him. "When are Wally and Connor going to distract her? I hope we don't fail, or else it's glok-glok nut rolls for us."

Robin ignored her imitation of a person throwing up and focused on the screen. "They'll come any time now. I just know it."

"And exactly how do you know this?"

Robin smiled. "I know everything." Artemis scooted away from him a little.

As if to prove the Boy Wonder's point, Wally sped up to M'gann with Connor following more slowly. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted the alien. Connor rolled his eyes. He wasn't bothered by Wally's comments anymore. The speedster knew M'gann was Connor's.

"Wally and I want to help you with the food." He stated simply. The two boys then put on a very lame smile in an attempt to show enthusiasm. It was a good thing M'gann hadn't been on Earth for long.

"Okay, first we'll crack 15 of these eggs."

Wally suddenly "tripped" and dropped three eggs on the floor by "accident". "Oops," he grinned sheepishly. "I guess we can't make the cookies."

M'gann merely shrugged her shoulders and began cleaning the mess. "That's all right, Wally. There's still enough to make cookies. In Martian culture, we always make more than enough in case a poor stranger or eleven knocks on our door.

"Okay…"

Wally left the room abruptly with the excuse of going to the restroom. When M'gann wasn't looking, he flashed a pan behind his back. It was the secret signal.

Connor knew it was time. Suddenly he crouched down under the lower cabinets and pretended to look for something. "M'gann, would you help me? I remembered we need a greased pan."

M'gann tilted her head sideways. "I thought I brought one out." She proceeded to search through the utensils she had brought out, but couldn't find the pan. "Oh, well. Perhaps my mind has been playing tricks on me." Then she bent down to help her Kryptonian boyfriend.

A rope arrow flew through the room and struck the wall behind them. Robin sailed down and landed without a sound. Pulling a bat rope, he tossed it to the other side, creating a make-shift pulley. He swiftly started grabbing recipes and ingredients alike and attached them to the ropes. On the other side, Artemis slowly pulled the ropes while Wally took them and stored them.

M'gann shook her head in frustration. "It's just not in here!" She was about to crawl out, but Connor pushed her head down. "Connor, what are you doing?" She glared at him. Connor's mind went blank. Not knowing what to do, he resorted to one of Wally's cheesy excuses.

"Uhh, there are explosions outside. Can't you hear them?" Sometimes, having super hearing was very handy.

"No, I can't. Will you let go of me?" M'gann gritted her teeth. Connor cursed himself inside. Robin was attaching the last of the recipes. As he heard Connor's excuse, he nearly sighed. _That was so Wally._ Unfortunately, Wally and Artemis were starting up another argument, and their whole mission was on the verge of failing. The teen ninja began making explosion noises to cover up the noise.

"BOOM! CRASH! KABOOM! POW!"

M'gann's eyes widened with fear. "I've never heard explosions like those before."

"They're new technology," Connor told her.

M'gann was about to say, _We better tell Batman_ , when the explosion noises stopped. As they crawled out of the cabinets, Robin disappeared. All things necessary for food were gone. M'gann gasped. "What happened here?"

"The explosions destroyed them."

M'gann was so thoroughly confused by now, but she hung her head sadly. "Looks like we'll just eat take-out. I'll get Artemis to shop with me."

At the look on Artemis's face, Wally cracked up. He laughed so hard he rolled out of the room and into the hallway. M'gann happened to be flying by, when she saw Wally on the floor laughing. Not knowing what to do, she passed on.

Robin and Connor fist-bumped. Mission accomplished. Unfortunately, Artemis was _so_ dead.

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry! I had a late start so it couldn't be on time for Christmas. I literally started on Christmas Eve. Oh, well. Rate and Review.**


	2. No Kidding!

**No Kidding!**

"Ooh, check this out!"

Artemis sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. It wasn't as if she didn't like shopping-of course she did. The thing was, she had important things to do. All she wanted was to grab the gift and go.

"Come on M'gann," she urged. "Let's buy our gifts first and browse later."

M'gann sighed. "Fine." The two girls began walking toward the book isle.

Dick walked into Wal-Mart by himself and tugged his shirt nervously. Pulling his Yankees cap lower, he tried to stay out of sight. He did not want any attention. Because then the fan girls would come. And he'd be in the hospital for a few days.

"Okay, what does everybody like?" He wondered out loud. It hit him in an instant. Literally. Near the 13-year-old an employee and another man were arguing. The other man was holding a book in his hand. Suddenly it flew out of his hand and knocked Dick's cap off. Unfortunately for Dick, several fans had been standing close by. The moment the cap was knocked off, his worst nightmares were realized.

Screaming, he picked the book up and ran for his life.

"Look, I don't see anything I can buy. Let's try another store."

"But Artemis," M'gann pouted. Artemis would have shaken her head, but they noticed a boy screaming in terror as a mob of girls raced after him. Artemis got a better glimpse and gasped. "No way. What's _he _doing here?"

"Who?"

M'gann's curiosity was aroused when Artemis leaped in the opposite direction of the girls. She quickly followed her team mate.

Dick never thought his life would end because of fan girls. He had been hoping for a more noble death- perhaps in an explosion caused by Two-face; stabbed by Joker; strangled by Poison Ivy. But definitely not this.

His ninja skills finally paid off. Dick lost them, but they were close. Closer and closer… Then the blonde girl surprised him and covered his mouth with her hand. He knew his time had come. Imagine his shock as he saw his fellow school and team mate?

"Artemis?" He hissed in astonishment.

Artemis nodded and beckoned for him to keep quiet. As Dick listened he recognized M'gann's voice. "Guys, I saw him over there!"

There was instant chaos as all fans dashed off in Dick's opposite direction.

"Thank you," he murmured hoarsely.

M'gann and Artemis settled him into a hammock at the far end of the store. "Hey, we're fellow Gotham High students," Artemis shrugged.

Dick shook his head. "No, I need to repay you both. Listen, you can buy anything you want and I'll pay for it."

"No kidding."

"No kidding."

The girls bought lots of dresses, skirts, shoes, purses, and almost everything you could think of. Dick smiled and laughed with them until he noticed the amount of money he had spent for them.

"782 bucks! You've got to be kidding."

"No kidding. Besides, that's payback for sending the picture of us on the first day of school to everyone you knew." **(A/N: Reference to the picture Robin took on "Home front". **

Dick grinned sheepishly.

Once she got home, Artemis sighed. Even though she had bought a lot of stuff for her mom, relatives, friends, and herself, she hadn't been able to find the perfect gift for the gift exchange. Finally a brilliant idea came to her. If only she could make one…

Immediately, she whipped out her phone and hit the speed dial. It was four rings before a voice said, "Oliver Queen's residence."

"Hey, GA. I need a favor."

M'gann knew she had bought the perfect present. Now she just had to make sure it worked.

The Martian Man-Hunter had just arrived into the Cave and passed M'gann's room when he heard a popping sound. Puzzled, he knocked on his niece's door. "M'gann, something going on in there?"

The door swung open and M'gann handed him a marshmallow. "Want one?" She offered.

Dick was in a bad mood as Alfred opened the door of the Wayne Manor. "Good afternoon, Master Richard. How are you today?" The butler greeted him kindly.

"I've been attacked by vicious mobs of girls, cheated out of $782, I can't go back to Wal-Mart, all I got from that store was a pink book, and you ask me how I feel today! Well I feel fine!"

"Sorry I asked," Alfred muttered.

Dick brushed past him scowling. "Curse my great generosity," he muttered. If only he hadn't said those two dreadful words. Why, oh why, did he say, _No kidding!_

**Author's note:**

**Merry belated Christmas! Have a wonderful New Year! BTW, if you're confused about the part about M'gann and the marshmallow, it's hinting that her gift has something to do with marshmallows. Dick is in a bad mood. :D Ah Dick, you have such an interesting name. *giggle*Sorry, that was unnecessary. Sorry about the fic being so late for Christmas. Rate and review!**


	3. Important! Please Read!

Important News!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, guys! Happy New Year! I think you need to know that I will be leaving for vacation from Dec. 29 to Jan. 2. I will not be able to update chapters until I come back. My friend ****Animalialuvscartoons ****will also be on vacation and will not come back until Jan. 11. If you follow her stories, you might need to know that. Keep being such awesome readers, and I might try to get home early and update. Might. Bye!**


	4. Robin on a Roll

**Shopping is for Girls**

**Hi guys! I know this should probably have been in the 2****nd**** chapter, but I was in a rush. Anyways, I now realize that M'gann seemed a little out of character in the first chapter. I would fix it, but I don't know how to work my computer. I'm not a techie. (sigh) Now, on to the show, or chapter or whatever.**

"Wally, guess what!" The excited Robin dashed up to his best friend. "You, Roy, and I are going to be in charge of games for the party!"

"Sweet! Does Roy know yet?"

Robin wrinkled his brow. "No, not yet." Suddenly, his eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, no! We were so busy preparing for the party, we haven't sent out invitations! Kaldur!" He yelled as he raced off to find the merman.

Wally clucked his tongue and shook his head. "That's what happens when you procrastinate."

(Sometime later that day)

Kaldur sighed in relief. The last of the invitations had been sent. With only eleven days until Christmas, there might not be much chance of them coming. But he wanted them all to come, especially Garth and Tula. Even if there had been some interesting revelations.

Now that the matters of invitations were done, the young leader turned his focus to the present he had to buy. Not too keen on what to think of, he walked across the Cave hoping for inspiration. It was in the living room where he came upon the Boy Wonder watching T.V. The younger teen looked quite glum. In fact, he was curled up on the couch whimpering, "I was used."

Kaldur tilted his head. "I believe the term is 'What is up?'"

"I'm fine," Robin muttered.

Instantly, Kaldur knew Robin was feeling down. "Okay, something's wrong."

"Alright, I need to get a gift for the party, but I can't go back to Wal-Mart."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well, there was an incident- I can't tell you what- but now I'm very afraid of that place."

Kaldur nodded his head sympathetically. "Have you tried any other stores?"

"I would rather not."

"So, what will make you a cheerful acrobat again?"

Robin silently passed Kaldur a list. As the water-loving hero scanned it, his eyebrow rose. These were interesting requests.

(A little while later)

Connor walked outside without a word. Gazing at the lovely scenery, he silently selected a smooth stone. Satisfied, he was about to go back inside, when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What's up, Supey?"

_Oh, no. No, no, no!_ Connor turned to face the unnerving grin on Wally's face. "Wally, if you don't mind I was sort of having a moment."

Wally snorted. "With the rock?"

"Um, well, yeah."

"…"

(5 minutes later)

"So Supey, got a gift for the exchange?"

"Do you?"

Wally shook his head and shrugged carelessly. "Don't worry, man. With my speed, I don't have to worry about it. And your present is the rock?"

Connor smiled genuinely as he glanced at the object cradled in his arms. "I have always found comfort in the ground."

"Uh-huh. But why a rock? That's like the worst present in the world!"

These questions persisted for a good ten minutes when Connor finally snapped. "Would you just leave me alone?" He roared.

Whimpering, Wally backed away.

Connor sighed and looked at the rock. "You won't leave me, will you, Mr. Rock?"

(Around sunset)

Aqualad breathed a sigh as he looked over the list again. Nine out of the ten things were completed. Robin was already working on the last one.

**Get several whoopee cushions.**

Check. Robin had fun with those. *snicker*

**Whenever Artemis shows up, bow down on one knee and call out loudly, "All hail the moon goddess!"**

Check. Kaldur unfortunately hadn't escaped Artemis' arrow.

**Lock Connor and Wally together in a closet, sit down, and watch the results.**

Check. Wally got a black eye. Kaldur and Robin weren't sure what exactly happened in there, but it probably went along the lines of this.

_Wally: I'm so hungry and I need to go!_

_Connor: Don't let me stop you._

_Wally: Uh…_

_Connor: Oh, I meant the first part._

_Wally: Dude, are you eating a cookie? I want a cookie! Give me the stinking cookie!_

_(Wally tries to grab cookie. Connor gets mad and starts punching the air around him)_

**Convince Green Arrow to give Robin $ 782.**

Check. It took lots of blackmail, though.

**Throw a beach ball in Batman's face.**

Check. *Nervous chuckle*

**Steal all of Roy's candy.**

Check. Mwahahaha!

**Eat all of the stolen candy.**

Check. Robin went into hyperactive fits around the H.Q. And youthought _Wally _was fast.

**Dye Connor's hair blond while he takes a nap. When he wakes up, scream and point at him, "Aaagh! It's one of the Terror Twins!"**

Check. If some of the Cave's walls were loosened, don't look at Robin or Aqualad. After all, it's not like Superboy was enraged and tried to possibly terrorize them. Right?

**Get Zatanna to ride with Robin on his motorcycle.**

Check. Aww! Heart!

**Hack the Justice League data base and give them a fake mission.**

Check. Such naughty children!

Kaldur shrieked as he saw himself in the mirror. He had a pink eye, two swollen cheeks, and a tooth from the back of his mouth was missing. Walking over to where Robin was absorbed in his laptop, the merman murmured quietly, "Robin, I hate to say this, but I think you've been using me."

The younger teen stared at him. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, I've been noticing that I look super messed up, but you are just fine."

Robin gazed at him. "Kaldur, we are good friends. I wouldn't even think of doing that to you," he said solemnly. As Kaldur smiled and apologized, Robin snickered. _Yeah, right._

(Around 8:00)

Superboy, the Man of Steel's clone, the invulnerable teenager… screamed. "Holy Superman! I'm blonde! I'm blonde! This is Belle Reeve all over again."

"Don't worry, Supes," Wally smiled cheerfully. "Kaldur will dye it back."

"WHAT!" The Atlantean sputtered. "I don't know anything about dyeing hair!"

"But you did such a great job on yours…"

Kaldur straightened his shoulders and looked Wally in the eye. "I'll have you know, young man, that this is my natural hair color." At that, his tattoos began glowing rather visibly.

Wally's stupid grin faltered and he started to back away slowly. "Wait a second, man. At least count to ten."

Kaldur's face was expressionless. "Ten, nine, eight, three-"

"-but you missed - oh."

"-two, one, zero."

"AAAUUGHH!"

"Don't worry, Connor," M'gann soothed. "Artemis and I will dye your hair back. Artemis? Artemis?"

Alas, for Artemis had moved away to record Kaldur's and Wally's struggle. It was at that moment that Robin came out of his room. "Hey! Artemis, that's my job! You're taking over my job!" Thus started another fierce battle.

M'gann sighed as she led her boyfriend away. "Looks like I'll just have to dye your hair myself."

The remaining team members were too busy fighting, they didn't notice as a seriously pissed off Batman entered the scene. "Robin," he growled angrily. "Care to explain why there was a wild goose chase?"

Robin stammered, "I'm sorry, Batman. But I had to do it so we could have enough to prepare for the party."

Curiosity replaced fury. Batman perked up. "What party?"

_Oh, crap, _Robin thought. _We're goners._


End file.
